


Sam/Impala/Pie/Dean=/=OT4

by tuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Pie, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noises Dean was making were, quite frankly, obscene and embarrassing to behold. (Dean/Pie/Impala, with Sam as the hapless bystander.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam/Impala/Pie/Dean=/=OT4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lizfu for the prompt: "Dean/Pie/Impala."

The noises Dean was making were, quite frankly, obscene and embarrassing to behold.

"Dude," Sam said.

"What?" Dean said--or at least, that's what Sam thought Dean said, though it was difficult to make out around all the pie. Dean had a smear of cherry along his jaw and crumbs clung to his lips and littered his shirt and leather jacket.

"Do I need to leave you and the pie alone together?" Sam asked.

Dean swallowed audibly and directed a grin at Sam. "But we wouldn't be alone."

"What?" Sam asked, though he really should've known better.

Dean patted the siding with his left hand; his right was occupied with holding the pie-laden fork. "There's still the Impala, putting the three in threesome."

"Dude!" Sam protested.

Dean grinned unrepentantly and took another bite of pie. His eyes closed in bliss and the porn noises continued.

Worst. Stakeout. Ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Sam/Impala/Pie/Dean=/=OT4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541727) by [margi_lynn (majoline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn)




End file.
